Infected Apocalpyse Shenanigans
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: What if DW characters play Left 4 Dead 2? In specific groups? Rated T for personal reasons.


**Infected Apocalypse Shenanigans**

**What happens if DW characters play Left 4 Dead 2 in groups? (Not everyone will get to play)**

* * *

**1\. Dead Center: Pang De, Wang Yi, Ma Chao and Ma Dai:**

**They were okay-ish. Wang Yi smacked Ma Chao with an axe before they started the first level (The Hotel)**

**First Witch Encounter(The Streets):**

**The group got out of the saferoom to start the second level and start killing Infected. When Ma Chao approached the door to the next part of the level, everyone heard crying.**

**Ma Chao: That doesn't sound right.**

**Wang Yi: Damn right. Someone crying in the middle of an apocalypse?**

**Ma Dai: Might be a survivor. Let's go!**

**He opens the door to see a woman crying on the stairs. Ma Dai approaches her.**

**Ma Chao: COUSIN! DON'T!**

**Pang De: DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!**

**Wang Yi: WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON WITH HER!**

**Ma Dai ignored them and gave the woman a tap with his SMG. She screams and reveals her big claws.**

**Ma Dai: OH SKAG CRAP!**

**The Witch incapacitates Ma Dai while the others open fire. (Ma Chao with an SMG and Pang De and Wang Yi with Shotguns) After the Witch was killed, Pang De helps Ma Dai up.**

**Ma Dai: (still shaking) Lesson learned.**

**Ma Chao: That was insane.**

**(Horde Music starts playing)**

**Wang Yi: Horde inbound!**

**Pang De: I'm shutting the door!**

**(The horde starts banging on the door as they open fire when a hole was made.)**

**First Tank Encounter (same level):**

**They go further and manage to find Tier 2 weapons in a building. (The one with the Med Cabinet) Now, Pang De has a full auto shotgun, Wang Yi and Ma Dai with Assault Rifles and Ma Chao with a grenade launcher he found earlier. When Pang De went out to a railing, Tank Music starts playing. He sees the Tank coming from the road.**

**Pang De: WHAT THE F*** IS THAT?!**

**Everyone else got out.**

**Ma Dai: OH HELL.**

**Wang Yi: OBVIOUSLY WANTS TO KILL US!**

**Ma Chao: KILL IT! KILL IT!**

**They open fire. After much running later, they manage to kill the Tank though Pang De and Wang Yi were in horrible shape. Ma Chao and Ma Dai still had their first aids. (Pang De used his on Ma Dai after the Witch attack and Wang Yi used hers on Pang De when a Charger separated him from the group.)**

**Wang Yi: Mind if you two be gentlemen and heal us up?**

**MC and MD: Sure.**

**At the gun store:**

**Ma Chao: This is paradise! (He grabs a first aid and replaces his low-on-ammo grenade launcher with a sniper rifle.)**

**Ma Dai: Jackpot! (He gets his own first aid as well.)**

**Wang Yi: Don't celebrate now, you two. We still have more to do to get to the saferoom.**

**About to start the Crescendo Event regarding the cola:**

**Wang Yi: I'll get the cola or whatever the guy called it. Pang De, with me.**

**Ma Dai: The Young Master and I will stay outside. Which reminds me...(Pulls out a bile bomb)**

**Ma Chao: We didn't use that before because...**

**Pang De: LET'S GO! (He opens the store door, triggering the Crescendo Event)**

**Ma Chao: Kill zombies and deliver cola first, talk later!**

**Triggering a car alarm (near the saferoom)**

**Pang De: (Brings out his baseball bat) Hey. What happens if I smack this car?  
**

**Ma Chao: DON'T!**

**It was too late. Pang De triggered a car alarm and horde music starts playing. Everyone freaks out and runs to the saferoom.**

**Pang De: GET TO THE SAFEROOM! I'M TOSSING THE EXPLOSIVE! (He throws a pipe bomb before catching up with the others in the saferoom)**

**At the Finale: The Atrium**

**(While in the elevator)**

**Ma Chao: We have to escape through that oil powered metal contraption(the car)?**

**Pang De: We have to fill it up first. Wang Yi and I will get the gas. We'll drop it down to you guys near the thing.**

**Ma Dai: Sounds like a plan!**

**They get to work. Halfway through the finale, Pang De accidentally tosses a gas can at Ma Chao's line of fire.**

**Ma Chao: AH! Throw them near the thing! Not in front of my projectiles!**

**Pang De: Sorry!**

**After filling up the car, Ma Chao and Ma Dai were waiting near the car. Pang De and Wang Yi barely made it.**

**Ma Chao: We made it out!**

**Ma Dai and Pang De: Whoooo!**

**Wang Yi: (muttering to herself) Men.**

* * *

**2\. Dark Carnival: Guo Jia, Jia Xu, Xu Shu and Jiang Wei:**

**They just gave each other "meh"'s before starting.**

**First Witch Encounter(The Highway):**

**They were in the motel when hear crying. Guo Jia sees the Witch. Being the womanizer he is, he approaches her carelessly.**

**Guo Jia: Hey, girl! (Sees the claws and the Witch was about to be startled) Oh no. (Witch screams and attacks Guo Jia. Everyone else heard it and opened fire at the Witch)**

**Guo Jia: AHH! I'm so not gonna play this again when we're done!**

**Jia Xu: Let's be more careful next time, Master Guo Jia.**

**Xu Shu sees a spitter from the other side of the motel and snipes her with his hunting rifle. Guo Jia was NOT pleased by the mutation.**

**Guo Jia: UGH! SHE'S GROSS AS F***!**

**First Tank Encounter(The Fairgrounds) They were near the site of the Crescendo event and a Tank was found near the ride. It starts chasing them when Jiang Wei found him.**

**Jiang Wei: Everyone move!**

**They focus fire on the Tank. The group even lured the Boss Infected near the slide. After a while, the Tank died.**

**Coaster Crescendo Event**

**Xu Shu: Anybody got any ideas?**

**Jia Xu: Master Guo Jia and Master Xu Shu up front(They have shotguns). Master Jiang Wei and I at the back.**

**They surprisingly made it through without getting their asses kicked that much.**

**Concert Finale:**

**Jia Xu: Where should we hold out?**

**Guo Jia: They're gonna rush in from all sides. Once we hold out on the stage, three of us will protect the front, right and left sides. I'll provide support in case one of you guys get snatched by something.**

**When the chopper arrived,**

**Guo Jia was down. Xu Shu was inside the chopper with a sniper rifle.**

**Guo Jia: (Sees Jia Xu and Jiang Wei running towards him) LEAVE ME! SAVE YOURSELVES! (He's back up) Never mind.**

**They run for the chopper to finish the level.**

* * *

**3\. Swamp Fever: Guan Ping, Guan Xing, Guan Suo and Guan Yinping.**

**A little bit of pep talk before starting.**

**First Crescendo event (I forgot the name of the first level):**

**Guan Xing: There's no other way through but that moving platform.**

**Guan Ping: Then we have to hold out while it's heading towards us. We'll defend ourselves in the nearby building. Once the platform arrives, I'll toss this bile bomb or whatever and we'll dash for the platform.**

**First Witch Encounter:**

**Guan Ping finds the Witch in the fourth/last level, outside the plantation. He brings out his tactical shotgun and "crowns" her.**

**Guan Suo: Brother? What did you just do?**

**Guan Xing: Look at those claws.**

**Guan Yinping: I thought she was human for a second but is actually one of them.**

**Finale:**

**They decide to hold out near the gate as infected rush in from all sides. The only time where the siblings took notable damage was during the Tank fights. When the boat arrived, they dash off.**

**Why did I even describe this? They just breezed through the entire campaign without any mishaps!**

* * *

**4\. Hard Rain: Sun Quan, Lianshi, Lu Xun and Zhou Tai**

**When the first level started, Zhou Tai took the katana like it was his first meal in ages.**

**Zhou Tai: My kind of weapon.**

**He then breaks into the abandoned Burger Tank store and slice every enemy in his way. When they all got guns, Sun Quan suddenly sees a message on his (and everyone's) screen.**

**Sun Quan: The game is telling us to conserve supplies...**

**Lianshi: As soon as we get the gas. Smart.**

**First Tank encounter (Milltown):**

**They advance through the town until the Tank music starts playing. It goes all out and tosses a rock at Zhou Tai. Lu Xun throws a molotov at the Tank and after some bullet barrages, it drops dead on the asphalt.**

**Sugar Mill (a.k.a. Maze of Witches):**

**Sun Quan: So many infected women. **

**Lianshi: Let's not do anything rash. Let's move.**

**They let Zhou Tai and Lu Xun (armed with a katana and an axe respectively) do most of the killing to avoid unintentional startling.**

**Finale (Town Escape):  
**

**Lianshi: My lord, I could barely see anything.**

**Lu Xun and Zhou Tai: Same for us.**

**Sun Quan: Fire up the Burger Tank sign?**

**Lu Xun was about to throw his molotov at the sign but Sun Quan stops him.**

**Sun Quan: Lu Xun, I'm pretty sure he doesn't mean set it on fire.**

**Lu Xun: Sorry, my lord.**

**Lianshi finds the switch and starts the finale.**

**Two horde rushes and Two Tank Fights later...**

**Sun Quan: The boat's here!**

**Lu Xun: Tossing fire!**

**He throws his molotov at the horde before catching up with the others on the boat.**

* * *

**5\. The Parish: Sima Zhao, Wang Yuanji, Jia Chong and Zhuge Dan**

**They got random weapons and their first aids before going on. During a horde event, Jia Chong did most of the killing. However, he got so excited that he shot his teammates.**

**Zhuge Dan: Watch it!**

**Sima Zhao: Friendly fire!**

**Wang Yuanji: Hey!**

**Jia Chong: Sorry.**

**Zhuge Dan picks up a nightstick and starts bashing infected.**

**First Witch Encounter (The Park).**

**They hear crying while inside the hedge maze.**

**Sima Zhao: What was that?**

**Wang Yuanji: A woman crying. Let's check.**

**They see the Witch in the middle of the hedge maze.**

**Zhuge Dan: She looks infected.**

**Jia Chong: She's an enemy. I got this.**

**He then "crowns" the Witch.**

**First Tank Encounter (The Cemetery):**

**They see a hole on one of the house walls. (The one beside the yet-to-be-built house)**

**Sima Zhao: I'll go check for more stuff.**

**Zhuge Dan and Jia Chong jump on the trailer, unfortunately triggering a Tank fight.**

**Wang Yuanji: What's going on?!**

**Panicking, the two men jumped back to the house but Zhuge Dan failed and ran for the other house (the one across the street with the attic). The Tank chased him as the others start shooting at the tank. It suddenly throws a rock at Wang Yuanji but she dodges. After spending who knows how many bullets, the Tank dies.**

**The lot of car alarms (The Cemetery):**

**Sima Zhao: These metal things a glowing. I wonder what they do.**

**Wang Yuanji: I say we don't find out.**

**Sima Zhao: You're right. We shouldn't even tr...**

**Jia Chong wildly fires his assault rifle at the car alarms, triggering most of them.**

**Sima Zhao: JIA CHONG! QUIT SCREWING AROUND!**

**Jia Chong: Where's the fun with not killing these infected?**

**Sima Zhao: Now is not supposed to be the time!**

**They manage to hold out but took a beating and they were also low on ammo.**

**Finale (The Bridge):**

**After triggering the finale, they run for the other side of the bridge. Jia Chong and Zhuge Dan up front with auto shotguns and Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji with assault rifles. They make it past the bridge but during the breakaway for the chopper, Zhuge Dan gets downed.**

**Zhuge Dan: AH! HELP!**

**Sima Zhao gets on the Heavy Machine Gun on one of the trucks and open fire while Wang Yuanji and Jia Chong help Zhuge Dan up. They manage to secure victory after Jia Chong tosses a pipe bomb as they get near the chopper and get in it.**

* * *

**My fingers are aching.**

**I would imagine Wang Yi being dominant over Ma Chao if they were on the same side.**

**"Crowning" is an easy (and risky) way to kill a Witch. Just get close, when her head is exposed, fire your auto shotgun wildly at it (and step back at the same time)**

**When I heard the "fire up" the Burger Tank when I first started playing L4D2, I shot the sign with my rifle instead (I'm allowed to make fun of myself. And I was a gullible kid back then.)**

**Zhuge Dan and his nightstick in the Parish!**


End file.
